1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamping or holding devices, and more particularly to a device for supporting a printed circuit board or other flat plate-like article in a partially rigid manner. The device may be used, for example, to hold a printed circuit board while the circuit board is lowered into a pool of molten solder to apply a solder coating to the conductive areas of the board and to the through-holes of the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when it was desired to use a solder leveling technique utilizing a pool of molten solder into which a printed circuit board may be lowered and subsequently raised, boards were attached to a holding fixture by means of bolts or other similar means which are time consuming and difficult to operate in a manufacturing environment. The mounting mechanism had to be somewhat rigid as the printed circuit board, being lighter than the molten solder, tended to float as the board was being lowered into the pool of solder. Thus, the mounting mechanism had to be somewhat rigid, although not completely so, to prevent the bottom edge of the board from floating upward as the board was lowered into the molten solder.